Traces of Insanity
by AnImE-SuGa
Summary: What if Cloud really was a clone? What if Zack didn't die? Cloud gets turned into the perfect SOLDIER. Is it going to be a dream come true? Or a nightmare that will cost him his life? IS BEING CONTINUED~ REVIEW PLEASE~


Disclaimers: yeah, yeah I don't own FFVII ^__^  
  
Authors rant: okay, this is chapter one revised, I'm planning to make this story a major one as soon as I find myself enough time to type up more chapters! Have fun ^_~  
  
Chapter One: The Creation Of A Perfect SOLDIER  
  
"Let me go!" Cloud hissed warningly as two ShinRa soldiers held his arms tightly and firmly behind his back to keep him form escaping their vice- like grip. The men pushed Cloud forcefully into a cold, metal chair that was located in the corner of a dark, eerie room and tied him down securely to the arm rests and legs of the steel furniture and left quickly as another man concealed beneath shadows entered the room. He inspected the helpless blonde, circling him hostily like a hungry vulture and then revealed himself from the shadows that covered his identity.  
  
The man was Hojo. Cloud's blue, clouded mako eyes widened in shock as he tried frantically to get out of his restraints only to find out that his efforts were in vain. Hojo walked up to the boy slowly and put two fingers under Cloud's chin forcing the former soldier to lift his head up and look at the sinister man face to face. He tried to avoid any glances into Hojo's eyes; he knew he was brought here for some reason, what ever it might be. Anger was visible in his eyes as a grim expression surfaced in Cloud's hard stare.  
"What are you going to do with me Hojo?" he demanded in a firm voice as he tried to fight to urge to curse and spit at the scientist.  
  
The man kept silenced as he paused for a moment in deep thought. Hojo walked over to a table and picked up Cloud's buster sword. It was now worn out, cracked in some spots, and perhaps a bit dull on the edges. But it looked like it was well taken care of; as if it meant something to him.  
  
"I heard that you tried to attack my men with this useless weapon" he said leaning close to Cloud's face to rub in the fact that he was rendered helpless without the blade.  
  
The blonde looked at the floor as he began to feel a burning, pulsating rage build up inside him. If Hojo wasn't careful about what he was saying, he was going to get what he deserved if Cloud got a chance to do anything to him.  
  
"Where did you get this sword?" Hojo asked slowly. "You stole it. didn't you?" When he realized Cloud wasn't going to respond he began to smile as he turned around "Major Zachary wouldn't appreciate this if he was still alive today now would he?"  
  
"What would YOU know about Zack? You didn't suffer with him like I did; training night and day for this damn fucking company, fighting for stupid reasons because our superiors told us to and running for your life because you were wanted for some warped fricking lab experiment!" Cloud snapped as he lost his temper.  
  
"Oh touchy subject, what's the matter? Still crying over Zack's death? " Hojo growled as he smirked at Cloud harshly.  
  
Cloud paused slowly trying to hold back tears; the thought of Zack's death was too much to bear even by a distant memory. but he gathered himself together quick enough to respond with a sneer.  
  
"What do you want with me?" The SOLDIER hissed in a demanding and very threatening way.  
  
"You have something I want.and you know very well what it is"  
  
"I'm not giving it up! Not for you not for anyone", Cloud looked down at the ground, this time letting the tears fall down his face, "leave Zack out of this. let him rest in peace why don't you"  
  
* Promises. hopes. fantasies. in a million pieces that cannot be put back into one whole again. Life sacrificed for another's to survive.a word that cannot be broken for what a good friendship is worth. A friend's promise that will stay until the very end *  
  
"I can't give you what you want. I promised Zachary that I wouldn't give it up for anyone before he died in front of midgar. and I wont give it up for scum like you either" Cloud snapped out of annoyance.  
  
"Suit yourself.I have other plans for you" Hojo said quietly.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" Cloud repeated in hopes of this time getting an answer instead of being ignored.  
  
"You're at my mercy. It's none of you business what I'm going to do to you," he scoffed, "but I'll tell you anyways. I'm going to make you the perfect soldier. How about it Cloud?" He told the SOLDIER not giving him any choice.  
  
* Dreams.dreams of a shattered childhood and a hope of taking it into SOLDIER to make up for many broken promises that could not be kept because of a weak mind and body. Deaths and tragedies filling hearts with wounds of sorrow and regret that pull lives apart and mend some closer together than before *  
  
Before Cloud had time to react Hojo walked over to the same table that his sword lay on and picked up a needle filled with green fluid and casually returned with an evil smile creeping up on his face. He stood before him for a moment then jabbed the long, thin needle into his arm injecting Cloud with the florescent liquid.  
  
Cloud began to slowly close his eyes as pain surged through his body quickly. He could feel the poisonous substance coarse through his veins and spread through his body, as his breathing grew heavy, shallow and labored. He began to feel tired and weak barely able to keep his eyes open and his head up, Cloud just wanted to lie down and rest.  
  
Hojo pulled the needle out slowly to prolong the agony and suffering Cloud was experiencing but the point of the needle snapped inside of his arm from the pressure, logging itself deep into the Cloud's arm until it was not visible from all the outside cut. Blood began to pour dangerously down the man's arm dripping all over the floor leaving a slick trail on Cloud's brown gloves and his inside elbow.  
  
Cloud's vision became vague, blurred and dizzying to tolerate. Breathing became a grueling task to complete.  
  
"Isn't this what you've always wanted? Zack told me you were determined to make final cut in SOLDIER. here's you chance" a taunted voice rang in Cloud's ears as the slightest amount of sound began to seem like nails scratching down the side of a chalk board.  
  
"Argh." Cloud moaned as he began to pass out.  
  
With everything spinning around and sounds piercing his ears he gave in to the consuming liquid forcing and insisting him to rest, "This. this isn't going . to be the. end of this fight Hojo. you're not getting what. you want count. on that"  
  
"On the contrary I AM going to get what I want Cloud, even if it means killing you and all whom you hold dear, I will achieve my goal"  
  
The whole world went black through Cloud's eyes.  
  
* You can't let this happen.not after all you've been through with him. Loyalty means much more than you're life.if he kills you, you'll join him in his ever lasting life of solitude.and it wont be so lonely anymore. just hold on as much as you can.*  
  
// Images of a dying man in his arms. hands slick with the blood of the fast fading. Promises that are made to be kept no matter what the cost. and the determination to keep them is what's burning in his heart. It's a reason to fight for. // 


End file.
